


Hijacked Holidays

by MississippiDuchess



Category: Gambit/Wolverine - Fandom, Logan/Remy - Fandom, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Better than last year, Christmas is not going as planned this year, Ever wanted to be kidnapped by a nut with knives in his hands?, Gen, M/M, Yellow knit sweater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MississippiDuchess/pseuds/MississippiDuchess
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, Marvel does. I'm not making any money off of this fic and I don't plan on doing so. No harm meant. This is just for fun.Summary: Remy finds himself a prisoner for the Christmas Holiday.





	1. Chapter 1

After a day of driving south to visit his family for the holidays, Remy stopped at a truck stop for a bite to eat before continuing on. His shades were placed to cover his eyes from onlookers as he took his seat at the small dining counter. He inhaled as he glanced over the single-page menu before looking up to smile at the six-month pregnant, young waitress taking his order.

As the girl quickly reappeared with his glass of sweet tea, he was hit with the feeling that he was being watched from somewhere in the booths behind him. He didn't dare turn around to give the unwelcomed stare another angle but he kept the thought close to him as his plate of scrambled eggs and toast arrived.

Remy ate quietly and quickly, accepting with a smile another glass of tea and then stood to pay the bill and leave. Digging the cash out of his faded leather wallet, from his backpocket, he paid the bill and shoved a generous tip into the waitress' hand. With a smile and a wink, he strolled outside, leaving the young woman with a stunned and confused look on her face.

A shiver ran through him as the chilled West Virginia air filtered its way through his yellow knit sweater and into his cotton T-shirt. Hurrying to the side of the building, where he had parked his shiny new beemer, Remy gathered his wits as he felt the same stare on him that had been there in the diner.Walking with a small shiver from the cold, the loose gravel from the parking lot crunched underneath his feet as he moved. It was still afternoon out but very overcast, making it look like early evening. Remy stepped a bit faster to his car, hoping to deter the unwanted attention from him.

Sliding his hand calmly into his faded jeans pocket and grabbing his car keys, Remy had just been able to press the unlock button and reach for the door handle before he heard a footstep close behind him. "Back off, or you gonna regret it." His threat did little to shake the intruder's advances.

A strong hand clamped down on Remy's left shoulder, forcing him to spin around and defend himself. The tint to the shades he still wore darkened his vision and shifted his focus to them as they were knocked off in a forceful struggle with a smaller man. Managing to swing and punch his attacker in the gut, Remy ducked and slid under the man's arm in attempt to free himself of the vicious grasp. Tripping over the curb and landing on a small island of greenery, in front of the car, he sprained his ankle and limped as he struggled to stand up and flip himself over the hood of the car, to safety. As he landed, his right ankle gave way, sending him to the ground but not before knocking himself out by hitting his head on the passenger side mirror.

@*@

Remy was lying down on his left side, bound by his hands and feet with tight cloth. His bindings weren't so tight as to cut off circulation but they were tight enough so that he couldn't move his hands to get a good touch to charge it. Tape had been placed over his mouth to prevent him from screaming and wasting both energy and air. He struggled with the bindings, attempting to loosen the grip but lost as the more he struggled, the tighter the cloth became. Stretching his legs from their cramped position, Remy figured he was in his car's trunk. As he reached his arms out to see which direction he was laying, he found he was facing away from the trunk lid. In wriggling himself around, he was able to turn himself over and press his hands against the lid, measuring how well shut the lid was and if it had any give to it at all.

As he rolled onto his right side, Remy pushed himself back so that his back was almost flush against the back of the seat. His theory was that when his abductor opened the lid, he would spring out and overpower them and get away. His theory was good although a bit flawed. With no cellphone or quick way to be released from his bindings, it seemed his assumptions of actually getting away would come to a dead stop, depending on where they were, traveling-wise.

It wasn't long after Remy pieced together a flawed escape that the car turned slightly and stopped on what sounded like gravel and concrete. Remy lay there for a total of five minutes before he heard the key in the lock to the trunk. His eyes grew wide as the door clicked and lifted carefully to let in the cold night air but also to show his attacker.

The man standing over Remy chuckled low as he observed the state Remy had placed himself in; back against the wall, feet planted on the wheelbase, hands contorted and ready to claw at the man if he tried anything, and eyes staring at him from under a mess of auburn hair. "Got yerself in quite a bind, don'tcha?" A crooked grin at his captive before reaching in to grab hold of Remy's arm quickly changed as the younger of the two shifted away. He sighed and braced himself on the rim of the trunk as he leaned in to speak again, "look, if you keep this up, I'll let you stay here and freeze while I enjoy the nice, comfy room I just paid for." He waited for any movement.

Remy weighed his options. He could do more than just lie there, struggling to escape with no avail, or he could take advantage of the situation and use it to his credit.

"After the two glasses of tea, you must have to piss a race horse, by now."

Remy nodded but was guarded about letting a total stranger help him out of the trunk that the same man put him into. He rolled over to rest on his knees and then push himself up to a sitting position. He nudged away a hand of help only to fall into the man's arms as he fell over the back of the car. Thinking he would be placed on the ground and let to walk by himself, he growled as it was only a thought.

Remy was carried all the way into the room where his duffel bag and the stranger's backpack had already been brought in.

The stranger placed Remy on the end of the bed closest to the bathroom, at the back of the room and knelt in front of him. "Now, if I untie you and you scream, or try to run--- you won't get far. The door stays open and yer mouth shut," a schlack of metal forced a jump out of the auburn-haired beauty, making the stranger smile, and then held a fist up for Remy to see the three blades. "Got it?"

Remy nodded, wide-eyed and terrified. He watched as the man sliced off the cloths with the knives in his hands and then reached up with the same hand, to remove the tape from Remy's mouth. Quickly, Remy backed up and held up a hand to show that he was do it, himself as he slowly moved to pull the silver tape from his mouth. "Have to pee."

His captor said nothing, only stood up and pointed the way to the small, windowless bathroom.

Sighing and walking over to the toilet, Remy shuddered at the thought of spending anymore time with this psycho than he had to.

 

end part 1


	2. Chapter 2

The small, non-descript bathroom was clean and modernly maintained. Between a low-rise bathtub and a small tankless toilet, there was very little walk space. The sink was double and in a separate space of the bathroom area. Remy peed and kept his eyes forward yet watched the stranger out of the corner of his eye. He listened as the stranger was on the phone to someone, first in a calm, pleasant tone and then in an annoyed tone. He found himself concentrating more on what the stranger was saying than what he was doing and wound up getting wet.

"Yeah, we're just outside of Louisville. Pretty sure they won't find him here and if they do, doubt they'll hang around to pick up the bits of the kid." The stranger seemed to be talking to someone he rather liked but then his tone changed and he had to reiterate what he said to the first person he spoke to. "I got him just fine. He ain't goin anywhere without me knowin'. Yeah, I know. He's wily but we got an-- understandin' and if he wants to live, he'll obey me." The stranger paused to listen to the voice on the phone but paused from walking around the small space, between the beds, to look back at his hostage. "What the Hell-? I'll call you back, Chuck." Slapping the flip phone closed with a growl, the stranger sneered at Remy and closed the gap between them to get a clear look at the wetness that ran down Remy's pantleg.

Remy had time to think about what was going on and quickly tucked himself back in and reached up to the metal shelf, above the toilet, to grab a washcloth to charge and get away. Taking his opportunity when the stranger moved towards him, Remy tossed the washcloth at the stranger's face and leaped after it, pushing both the man and the cloth out of the way as the cloth exploded. He stepped on the little hairy man's stomach as he passed him, listening to the scream and groan of pain as he ran for the door.

When Remy made it outside, he paused to get familiar with his surroundings. After a quick breath, he darted left towards the small spattering of wood, just behind the motel's parking lot. He tripped a couple of times but never fell as he ran from the room. His breath was heavy and labored as he had never before ran so fast for such an inexplicable reason other than to escape. Ducking behind a large evergreen, Remy paused again to gather himself before turning back to see if he was being followed. Much to his surprise, he was alone and smiled as he turned back to venture onward to find a phone.

Remy was just recovering his sense of security enough to let his guard down when something from a tree limb above grabbed him and shoved him back against the hard surface of an enormous oak tree. He let out a cry of surprise as he struggled to get away from the same stranger that had kidnapped him. With a hand firmly on his sweater, Remy slid down the trunk and reached out for a good-sized rock that sat a foot away. He charged it and flung it up at the stranger's face, being released once again from his grasp. 

The small stranger ducked and the rock soared over his left shoulder and into another tree, exploding on impact. The explosion had forced him to close his eyes from the blast and flying debris and when he did, Remy saw his opportunity to get away. Growling low in his chest, the stranger took off to catch his prey again, only this time he would not get away. 

Remy ran, just trying to get away from the stranger. He was tired and didn't really want to fight unless his life depended on it but it was becoming inevitable. 

By now, it was very dark and impossible to see the highway with no cars passing to verify distance. It seemed the farther they ran into the wood, the darker it was for Remy to see which way he was going. He darted this way and that to elude his persuer but realized it was all in vain as he stumbled down a small hill and fell face first into a rushing creek. The water was freezing and making such a loud racket that Remy couldn't hear himself think, or the sounds of the approaching man that had detoured him from going home to Louisiana.

The stranger attacked Remy from behind, thrusting the young, auburn-haired man into the water more until his face touched the cold, wet rocks below the surface. They struggled more as he was kicked in the ribs and thrown over the young man to land, on his back, into the water. As he landed, the man beared his claws and let out a loud, elongated growl before rolling over to a crouching position and then lurching himself back onto Remy. 

Remy had only seconds to react before he was knocked backwards, this time landing on the shallow banks of the creek, the small man ontop of him, growling viciously. As the stranger lunged at him again, Remy kicked and caught the man between the legs. 

A great roar of pain and anger filled the air as the stranger staggered back a moment and then shook it off to come back stronger for his goal. "Now, you wanna fight dirty, huh?" The man stepped forward and swung his foot as Remy aimed for a step back, missing the intended foot but catching the planted one, he was able to knock the escapee off his feet. Returning the favor of playing dirty, the stranger balled his fist, with claws extended, and swung at the young man's face but before they connected, he pulled the claws back in so that his fist was the first to strike the slender jawline. A sigh of completion came as he stood over the unconscious Remy.

@*@

When Remy awoke, he found himself naked and strapped to a chair that sat beside the small two-drawer dresser and television stand. A chill ran down his spine as he picked his head up to find himself back in the hotel room, with the stranger staring at him from the doorway of the small bathroom. Remy sighed and tilted his head before asking, "let me guess, you burned my clothes so dat I wouldn't run away again?"

"Was a thought," the man kept his folded position by the door, speaking monotonously, "but no. Actually, they're hanging up to dry."

Remy shifted in his seat as the man's eyes traveled south, down Remy's naked body. "Is dere another reason why I'm sitting here naked?"

"Yep." 

"What?"

The man pushed off of the wall and came closer with something in his hands. "Maybe I like lookin' at pretty things before bed."

Remy waited for the man to get close enough before he spat at him, tossing a curse behind it. He was sorry he did as he was backhanded across an already sore jaw in response.

The man didn't say anything but placed a towel over Remy's lazy personals. After a few minutes of silence and a few puffs of a cigar, outside, the stranger found himself untieing Remy and leading him, by the arm, into the bathroom. "There should be some hot water left. Don't need you catchin' cold."

Remy stood there and waited for the man to remove the hanging clothing from the shower rod so he could take his shower. He watched the other man go about his task as if they were not what hey were; strangers. "Who are you?"

"Wolverine. Take yer shower." With a huff, the man brushed past Remy with his arms full of damp clothing and went about hanging them to dry near the heater, by the window. About that time, his phone rang again and he excused himself from the room to answer it. "Yeah, Chuck, the kid's fine." The door closed behind him as he rest against the doorframe and resumed his cigar smoking. "We had a little-- disagreement-- but he's in takin' a shower and I should have him there in a few days."

TBC


End file.
